The electron microscopic apperance of CNS myelin formation is being compared in freeze-fracture preparations of developing rat optic nerves and of myelin fractions prepared from littermate optic nerves at the same intervals. Because of our interest in Xenopus tadpoles as a model system, we also hope to prepare Xenopus CNS myelin fractions, study their electron microscopic appearance and characterize their protein composition.